Little Secrets
by SatanicallySweet
Summary: What happened to Serenity since the blimp and what has pegasus has to do with all of this
1. Ren

Serenity 18

Joey 19

Seto 19

Yugi 19

Tea 18

Mai 20

Josephine (Serenity and Joey's mother) 34

Pegasus (36)

Mokuba 18

Rebecca 18

Everyone else is 19 or twenty

Noah 18

STORY BEGINS

"Ren," Mom yelled.

"What is it?" I yelled a reply.

"Come downstairs," she told me. I let out a sigh and one thought went through my mind. _'He's here,'_ I trudged downstairs and sure enough there he was the infamous Pegasus. I heard a lot about him from my brother but ever since my mother has started to go out with him m brother has been proven wrong. The worst this man has ever done was spending way too much money on getting me to like him.

"Hey Max" I told him. I only called him by his first name, well nickname anyways.

"Hello Serenity, how are you today?" he asked me politely.

"Fine and you," I replied.

"Also well," he smiled. Then it hit me, he wanted something. Something about today, the way he was acting. Something was completely, completely…fake.

"What do you guys want and don't dare lie to me." I replied abruptly.

"I need someone to run my company after I die as well as now until then because I am getting married to your mother." He answered.

"Fine," I told him and went upstairs.

**Note:**

_**Serenity in this story is not going to be weak and scared unless absolutely must. Also she is just as smart as Kaiba and she is also trained in every way of fighting as well as owning every weapon known to man. She is also a painter.**_

BACK TO THE STORY

"Mom," I yelled.

"Yes," she whispered. I turned around and she was right behind me.

"I am going to visit Joey and everybody and I am bring them back here in about two months and when I come back I want to tell them everything." I told her calmly.

"So?" she said.

"That means Gozaburo and Noah too," I finished. She froze and her face went so pale and lifeless I was expecting her body to hit the ground very soon but it didn't instead she just walked out of the room in utter silence. I smiled at my handy work as I continued to pack up my close and other stuff to go to domino city.

THE NEXT DAY

I walked outside of my house and walked to my new limo, compliments of Max. I walked into the limo and asked the driver to drive me the airport and he obeyed but told me that I was not taking the regular planes and that I was going to take a private jet.

AT DOMINO

I got off the plane and walked into the airport as if I was no one at all but that didn't work our too well because Max decided to send a group of security for me as well as another limo. It also didn't help with the choice of clothing that I was wearing. I was wearing tight black shorts with a little blue eye at the bottom of the left leg. I was wearing a black halter belly shirt and a long lack trench coach to go with everything. There was also a huge blue eyed white dragon on the back of the jacket. Basically I was a girl version of Kaiba. No one knew who I was because I had a pair of black sunglasses on. I got into the limo and was met with empty silence. I pulled out a laptop from my bag and signed on to something. Within moments Noah's happy face on the screen.

"Hello Noah," I smiled.

"Hey Ren, where are you?' he asked me.

"Domino," I told him and he nodded.

"Whats new?' I asked him.

"Same old, being in a virtual world loses its fun after a while." He told me. I giggled.

"I am trying to help ok but trust you will have a body again." I told him.

"I know I trust you," he smiled. Tears were threatening to fall.

"Bye Noah have to go now," I told him and he nodded as I signed off. I took in a deep breath as I arrived at Yugi Game shop. The limo came to a stop and so did my heart. I got up and walked out and towards the shop.

JOEY'S POINT OF VIEW

"That must be Kaiba's limo." I admitted bitterly.

"I am already here stupid," Kaiba spat.

"Oh," I whispered. I looked at the limo and saw that a girl was coming out towards the shop. Every guy in the shop was entranced even Seto Kaiba himself. I however had to interest.

"Wow she is gorgeous, ain't she Joey?" Duke asked me.

"Not really," I replied.

"WHAT!!" everyone yelled.

"I just am not interested she isn't that wonderful to me." I explained.

"I shouldn't be," a voice spoke and we all looked at the door.

BACK TO SERENITY'S POINT OF VIEW

"I shouldn't be," I told them. I smiled.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked.

"Wheeler, Serenity Wheeler." I replied taking off my glasses and everyone went dead silent.

"Hey sis," Joey said as he hugged me.

"Hey,Ren" Mokuba said with a tight hug and a peck on the lips.

"Hey," I replied. Now everyone was confused.

"Ren whyd ya kiss a Kaiba?" Joey asked stupidly.

"I don't know," I told him and laughed.

"So what have you been up to?" Mokuba asked me.

"I am the new CEO of Industrial Illusions." I told him.

"How you managed that?" he asked me.

"Mom's dating the guy so I get it." I told him. Everyone watched us like we each had five heads.

"Hey Moki,how's Becky?" I asked him.

"She doesn't know I exist." He told me.

"You want some help?" I asked.

"Yeah but how?" he asked weirdly.

"I will pretend to be your girlfriend to get her jealous because I know she likes you and also it would be good publicity to both your company and mine." I offered. He started to think and everyone else started to fume.

"Deal?" I asked.

"Deal," he said.

"NO DEAL!!!" both Seto and Joey yelled.

"WELL DEAL WITH IT!" I snapped back at them. I smiled and me and Moki left to go to his house to work out what we were going to do next.


	2. Opinions

SETO'S POINT OF VIEW

_Wow I never thought that the wheelerette had a backbone. She seems so much more confident in herself since the last time I saw her. I mean the last time I saw her she was just a meek and scared little girl that was begging me to land the blimp for some white haired geek. Now she is this beautiful, sexy amazing woman._

NARRATOR'S POINT OF VIEW

Duke- wow Joey your sister gotten hotter

Tristan- Yeah I love her outfit choice

Mai- that girl has more confident in her then the last time I saw her

Joey- Wheelers are full of surprises

Kaiba- yea one of them is that you two are related

Joey- wat dat suppose to mean rich boy

Yugi- stop fighting

Joey+Kaiba- SHUT UP

Yugi- :'(

Tea- stop yelling at him

Kaiba- shut up friendship girl

Tea- :'(

YUGI AND YAMI CONVERSATION IN THERE HEADS

Ya yugi do you notice something different about serenity

Yu yeah everything

Ya no something else did you notice the way she dressed

Yu not really other then they show off more of her then usual

Ya she was wearing revealing clothes yes but did you notice how she wore them?

Yu no

Ya she had blues eyes white dragons al over the place and she was wearing trench coat

Yu you're saying that she is turning into Kaiba then?

Ya no I mean something is completely off about here. Last time w saw her was battle city and that was only three months ago. Nobody makes an overnight change like that.

Yu what are you saying because my head is starting to hurt

Ya that either this is the real serenity or someone has made become this way

Yu I go for this is the real serenity because she seems a bit more comfortable with people this way.

Ya comfortable? She is more confident that Kaiba and she hasn't even said a single cocky insult.

SERENITY'S POINT OF VIEW

Ren- Moki?

Moki- Yea

Ren- What has you r brother been up to?

Moki- Why? Do you still like him?

Ren- what if I do?

Moki- he likes you too.

I looked at him in utter silence. The Seto Kaiba likes me. I must be dreaming. That's it I'm dreaming. I started to pinch myself when Moki caught my arm.

Moki- you're not dreaming.


	3. BAM BAM BAM

We all went into yugi's grandpa's shop and went upstairs into the house area

We all went into yugi's grandpa's shop and went upstairs into the house area. Everyone was laughing and having fun until the questions began.

Tea- so Serenity when did this change happen

Me- what do you mean?

Tea- when we last saw you, you were different,

Me- you mean weak and scared?

Tea- that's not what I mean

Me- I know, but the truth is I have been this way since Joey left. I started to avoid having to talk about things by working, studying and training.

Tristian- then why did you act a different way when we last saw you?

Me- I wanted to let Joey have one more moment with the sister he use to remember.

Moki- you sound like big bro growing up.

Me- Really?

Moki- yea, he was like that but he wasn't like that because he wanted to Gozaburo made him like that. He was so mean and ugly and thought of only himself.

Me- tell me about it.

Yugi- what

Me- nothing

Duke- so Ren do you have a boyfriend?

Me- no, but I'm hoping. I stole a quick glance at Seto.

Duke- no need I will go out with you.

_Crack, _everyone looked at Duke who was on the floor with a lovely black and blue forming on his eye. I sipped on my tea smiling.

Joey- gee sis that's some left hook you got

Me- thanks

Mai- but who's the guy you're hoping about

Me- he's here

Everyone- WHAT

Me- you heard me

Joey- WHO IS HE?

Me- everyone but Moki guess,

Moki- why not me?

Me- cheater because you already know

Tristian- Ren I always knew we had a close bond. He came over and draped his arm around me.

Me- TRistian?

TRistian- yes my love

Me- do you want to keep your arm?

Tristian- yes he said pulling back

Joey- Omg Yugi is going to be my brother in law.

Me- I don't like short guys.

Joey- why not yugi's great

Me- great for Tea

Tea- then who is it?  
Me- are you people truly blind to the other male left in the room that is not my brother.

Everyone looked around the room and eyes landed on a very confused and red Seto Kaiba.

Joey- No

Me- yes

Joey- No

Me- yes

Joey- No

Me- yes

Joey- No

Me- yes

Joey- NOOOOOOOOOO

_BAM _Joey laid on the floor silent and moaning and crying I think.

Yugi- why do you like Kaiba?

Me- uhh

Seto- don't be shy share. He said moving towards me. in seconds his body was so close to my I could almost feel his chest against mine. I know I was red and everyone else could see it too.

Me- he's smart, and strong and insanely sexy. The 3 S's what more does a girl need.

Joey- richboy why are you on top of my sister like that

**BAMM**


	4. More Questions

LITTLE BIT LATER WHEN I WAS LEAVING

LITTLE BIT LATER WHEN I WAS LEAVING

Joey- sis where are you going?

Me- home

Joey- why don't you stay here for the night

Me- I have a job to wake up to

Joey- you're the boss

Me- exactly without me everything goes to hell

Joey- fine bye

Me- bye joey, bye everyone

Everyone- bye

Yugi-WAIT

Me- what is it?

Yugi- can we talk privately.

Me- sure into the limo you go

He got into the limo and I told him to make a few quick runs around the block.

Me- so what did you want to talk to me about

Yugi- something about you s different

Me- I think we have already covered that earlier

Yugi- something you're not telling us, something I think might be more serious and severe

Me- I hate your puzzle

Yugi- wait why?

Me- because that things lets you read me like a book when everyone else just plays 20 question

Yugi- so are you going to tell me

Me- no not yet everyone has to be here for me to say

Yugi- I can't tell anyone can I?

Me- nope, Driver stop the car.

Yugi- Bye ren

Me- Bye

He got out and left while my driver and I drove home but on the way there was a big jolt that sent everything flying. I got out of the car and went to the front and asked the driver what had happened. He pointed to a little boy in the middle of th road. I ran over to check his pulse and I saw that he was fine. He didn't seem to be too severely injured just a few scratches and bruises. I picked him up and started to walk back to where I was inside of the limo.

Limo driver- miss?

Me- hospital

Limo driver- yes of course

When we were driving in the silence I started to play with the little boy's hair. He didn't look that much older that how Noah's _**looks**_ to be when I see his happy face on the screen. I started to think of an idea but I really didn't want to go through with it and I tried so hard to get it out of my head


End file.
